dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 *Archive 12 July 2016 - August 2016 *Archive 13 September 2016 - October 2016 First message And I have the honor of sending you the first message! Would you be interested in RPing Sera/Dustin or anyone else? Sera has some good news... :) :She could just join us on the bridge if you'd like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:36, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay! I can post next? -Frost A matter of restraint If you have the time to spare.. can you wait for me to do a few more posts I need to get to? I will jump on chat as soon as I am done. Unless you have to go soon in which case just let me know. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 01:31, November 2, 2016 (UTC) For Renée Henry and Melody Should we time skip to the Auror Department? :Oh after this, Melody will need to go to St. Mungo's :) ::If I'm thinking what I think your thinking then you'll have to see ;) Renee Wouldn't she...know/Recognize Winston's name consider he...worked in the same Department (sort of)? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:28, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :So...I assume from Carn's blog he's...dead? If you need help tracking down the body/NPC Dakr wizard, Karith can always help. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:35, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Good to know. Well...if you need help with any of it...let me know. I sort of doubt Karith would just...sit aside while something like this was happening, but I'm willing to if you guys don't need another person involved too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:39, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Than I'm glad I decided to stalk your RP otherwise I'd have no clue what was going on. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:44, November 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: I've been meaning to get to them, even more so since news of Jaye came out. Unfortunately, my school's really getting into the whole 'university applications are due in a month how dare you have a social life' phase (which is admittedly more time consuming that I had thought xD) and apparently all my teachers decided it'd be fun times to set me essays :P I've barely had time but I've just finished up some homework so I'll have the rest of the night free. Ty for your concern :) (that looked way more sarcastic on a second thought omg) It didn't strike me But no problem. Will check now. :) Alex Jiskran 20:51, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Ayy I got SUPER ahead of myself and I placed Kade in. I figured that I could definitely tweak a thing or two things if needed but I always assumed that the rest of the Dane family didn't really know what was going on with him most of the time anyways? Well, just wanted to let you know that that's a thing. So, feel free to critique it (it's probably only life half-decent BUT). Serendipitously and spectacularly stilted RPs We're developing something of a style, aren't we? :P Alex Jiskran 20:48, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Subject So, when in the timeline is the letter to Kade sent? Hey Wanna RP Regan and Jarryd? I just thought it would be good There is only four years difference. Do you have a location that you would like to rp at or can I pick one?